


Нечестно

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), TinARu



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Тренер знал толк в нечестных вещах.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 32
Kudos: 153
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Нечестно

Есть вещи в мире, которые априори не могут быть честными. Например, купить новую оправу, чтобы тут же ее потерять в драке с сослуживцем. Или пойти на матч Шемрок Роверс, который наконец проходит в Лондоне, а в итоге провести полночи, выискивая по всему Тоттенхэму сбежавшего племянника бывшей. А, ну или отойти ненадолго из зала поужинать и узнать, что твои остолопы обнесли чью-ту конопляную ферму. И, словно издевательская вишенка на торте, выяснить, кого именно эти идиоты обокрали. 

Да, Тренер знал толк в нечестных вещах. 

К чему его жизнь точно не готовила, так это к Рэймонду Смиту в футболках. Обтягивающих каждый литой мускул тесных футболках, которые блядский Рэй пристрастился надевать в тридцатиградусную жару. Такое бесстыдство даже не могло считаться честным или нечестным. Нет-нет, братья и сестры, сие была несправедливость такого высокого рода, что Тренер порой раздумывал пойти в офис, достать свой глок и пустить себе пулю в рот. Потому что дрочить и плакать в таком возрасте Тренер был не готов. 

А ему приходилось всю эту поганую неделю. Духота в зале стояла невероятная, старенький кондей задыхался в потугах охладить помещение, а карапузы даже начали мыться каждый день, что в другой ситуации Тренера бы насторожило. Рэй не добавлял этому пиздецу ничего хорошего. Укоротив немного бороду, обтянув свои возмутительно сильные руки богомерзко дорогой тканью, этот наглец ходил по душному залу с самодовольной миной и даже не морщился. Да, ходящий по залу Рэймонд не был чем-то непривычным, за пару месяцев замаливания грехов Тренер даже смирился с вечно мелькающей светлой макушкой. Хотя какой смирился, он подсел на Рэя, как самый банальный наркоман. 

Все было невинно поначалу. Карапузы отрабатывали свой долг Микки. Безропотно и честно, не зря же Тренер сорвал голос, когда поносил их со всей мочи. Рэй тоже принялся что-то отрабатывать, причем, казалось, не видел в этом никакой проблемы. Он приносил Тренеру по утрам кофе, присылал вежливые смс-ки, звонил проконсультироваться по мелочам. К моменту, когда Рэймонд предложил проводить спарринги, голова была уже потеряна, а член затерт до дыр вечной дрочкой. Когда Смит начал приглашать на барбекю, Тренер послал нахер сам себя, ибо, ну что уж тут поделать, влюбился ты, старый еблан. Терпи и дрочи. Но он не приставал, вел себя пиздецки вежливо и чуть ли не двери перед этим гребаным гангстером открывал. Гангстер отвечал еще более забористым кофе по утрам и широкими, похожими на оскал улыбками. 

Но ситуация была под контролем. Условным, дышащим на ладан, каждую секунду каждого дня грозящим полететь в ирландские ебеня, куда мама с папой советовали никогда не ходить, но контролем! Пока не началось ебучее лето с ебучими тридцатью градусами и этими возмутительными обтягивающими футболками от Тома Форда. И нет, Тренер отказывался думать, откуда он знал марку футболок Рэя. Потому что это было неважно.

Важны были только светлые волоски на бледных предплечьях, край татуировки, вечно выглядывающей из-под рукава, возмутительно открытый ворот, оголяющий манящую шею. И почему только ублюдок никогда не застегивал две верхние пуговицы? Еще хуже был вид со спины. Ох, сколько раз Тренер представлял, как скользит ладонями вверх от этой потрясающей задницы к пояснице, подцепляет край узкой тряпки и тащит вверх-вверх-вверх, пока не останется только голая кожа, по которой можно пройтись пальцами, а потом, желательно, и языком? И нет, это не грязная фантазия, на по-настоящему пошлую хуйню Тренер позволял себе дрочить только в пустой квартире в душе. После того, как запирал дверь, зашторивал окна и выключал телефон. Чтобы не дай бог Рэй не узнал. 

Черт возьми, ну какого хуя так жарко!

– Эй, Тренер, – появившаяся в проеме голова Эрни отрезвила лучше холодного душа. – Там пришел мистер Р. Говорит, что хочет с тобой перетереть.

– О чем? – бездумно отозвался Тренер, чувствуя, что не только духота станет причиной его скоропостижной гибели. 

– Да в душе не ебу, па. 

Тренер философски пожал плечами, хмыкнул, ткнул лыбящегося во все тридцать зубов Эрни и под счастливые взгляды остальных карапузов вышел встречать свою погибель, свою немезиду, свою воплотившуюся в жизнь грязную фанатазию и далее по списку. 

Далее по списку было бордовое поло, вежливая полуулыбка и цепкий взгляд, обещающий Тренеру даже непонятно что, если честно. Мысленно пожелав себе удачи, он вздохнул и чуть было не скривился от запаха пота, исходящего от Праймтайма. Идиот активно махал Рэю рукой, словно увидел Санта Клауса или еще какого волшебного хера.

– Праймтайм, сынок, руку опустил и живо нахер свалил тренироваться. – Тренер привычным движением поправил очки и кивнул в сторону прыгающего по рингу Бэнни. – У тебя бой через три дня, что-то не вижу нужной живости в твоей заднице. 

– Но Тренер, я ж только мистера Р. хотел поприве… 

– И я рад тебя видеть, Праймтайм. А теперь, будь столь любезен, уебывай и не мешай взрослым людям разговаривать, – чуть изогнув губы в улыбке, отозвался Рэймонд.

– Да, мамочка, – беззлобно огрызнулся Праймтайм и под хохот Эрни и Джима побежал к рингу. 

Рэй лишь хмыкнул под нос и протянул запотевший стаканчик кофе Тренеру. Отлипнуть взглядом от соблазнительной точки на сгибе локтя было сложно, но, минуя страшную опасность в виде показавшейся в вороте ключицы, Тренер сумел мужественно взять себя в руки и забрать предложенное.

– Кофе? В тридцать градусов?

– Фраппучино. И да, я знаю, что это богомерзкое слово не должно произноситься в твоих священных хоромах, я и сам от этой херни не в восторге, но ты должен войти в мое положение. 

– Тяжелый день? – участливо осведомился Тренер и повел гостя в сторону выхода на улицу. Там был привлекательный прохладный тенек, надо только правильно встать в углу. 

– Не спрашивай, – махнул рукой Рэй и с брезгливостью отпил свою холодную бурду. Из солидарности Тренер тоже глотнул и поморщился. 

На улице было душно и противно. Спасали только тень от козырька и капля пота, скользящая по шее Рэя. Прислонившись к стене, Тренер позволил себе проследить за ней, но строго до ключиц, не далее. Он же джентльмен, как ни крути. 

– Ты здесь по делу или просто заскочил? – Рэй никогда ничего не делал просто, но думать об этом не хотелось. Что, ему и помечтать нельзя о Рэе, ломанувшимся в жару за злоебучим фраппучино, дабы порадовать Тренера?

– Заскочил, было одно дело рядом. 

– С него и начался твой тяжелый день?

– Твоя проницательность не перестает удивлять, – меланхолично отсалютовав стаканчиком, Рэй еще раз отпил кофе. 

Жарко было невероятно, и с некоторой неохотой Тренер стянул с себя спортивную куртку. Под ней была только старая заляпанная майка да пара-тройка армейских тату. Кинув чертову тряпку на перекладину за спиной, он повернулся и так и застыл. Рэй смотрел. 

Наверное, не будь Тренер настолько озабочен своим возросшим либидо, он бы не заметил. Но он был озабочен, и Рэй смотрел. На чертовы татушки, на грудь, поросшую уже отчасти седыми волосками, на пальцы, сжимающие гребаный стаканчик с такой силой, что казалось, кофе вот-вот выльется на асфальт. Когда взгляд Рэя упал на губы, Тренер понял, что у него глюки. Перегрелся, с кем не бывает. Когда они встретились глазами, стало очевидно, что перегрелись оба. 

– Вчера, кхм, ты писал, что приглашаешь на барбекю, – пробормотал Тренер, с ужасом отмечая, как сел голос. Рэй заторможенно, словно обрабатывая информацию, кивнул и провел языком по верхней губе. Всего лишь слизнул каплю кофе, сказали бы случайные прохожие. Напрашивался на член во рту, ответил бы Тренер. Стало стыдно и совсем жарко. 

– Скорее на виски со льдом и мороженное, – Рэй скользнул по стене ближе. Глаза у него были слегка потемневшие и какие-то шальные.

– Карапузов брать? – попытался перевести тему Тренер. Потому что надо было тормозить, пока не поздно. Пока еще можно было нащупать стоп кран и немедленно его дернуть. Потому что еще минута, и он окажется на коленях и будет вылизывать чужой пресс. 

– Боюсь, приглашение эксклюзивное, на одну персону, – хмыкнул Рэй и снова провел языком по верхней губе. Нарочито медленно, словно проверяя. Тренер, как хороший ирландский мальчик, намертво залип на разворачивающейся перед глазами порнографии. И придвинулся к Рэю еще ближе. 

Где-то тут была точка невозврата. Когда оба стаканчика полетели в сторону урны, опрокидываясь на полпути, наверное, нет, однозначно, еще можно было остановиться. 

Когда пальцы Рэя оказались под майкой, в воздухе еще витала возможность обернуть все шуткой.

Когда Тренер подцепил край ненавистного поло одной рукой, а второй зафиксировал бородатый подбородок, стало поздновато.

Когда они вцепились в друг друга зубами и языками, словно два охреневших от перевозбуждения подростка, совершенно точно настала та самая ебучая точка невозврата.

Благо, глотая хриплый стон и ощущая бедром всю крепость чужой заинтересованности, Тренер решил, что ему похуй.


End file.
